For a Long Time
by littleabbott
Summary: I just played around with Romione a little. Set around the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire (of course).


**** I do not own Harry Potter. **

Ron exited the Great hall just as the stunning Fleur Delacour passed him with her sister in tow. She was speaking in french very loud and fast and anyone who wasn't entranced by her veela state, would see that she was not in the mood to be talked to right now. But anyone wasn't Ron Weasley. The fiery Gryffindor's eyes glazed over as he strode up right behind her and shouted to call the girl's attention "You, me, Yule ball. Baby!" This caused the girl to turn around and laugh right in his face.

"Je suis insulté! Pourquoi un serait une fille comme moi jamais aller au bal avec les goûts de vous. Laissez avant de vous embarrasser encore plus!"

The girl's sister pushed her away and apologized for her sister's rudeness while Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had come to pull him away from the chaos.

When up in the Gryffindor common room, Ron came to his senses and felt nauseous. "I think I'm gonna throw up" he announced and he could feel his face turn pale. Ginny was mumbling some utter nonsense to him when Harry Potter, his best friend, walked in.

"What's up Ron?" he asked

Ron looked up into his mate's face and blurted, "Why did I do it? I don't know what made me do it!"

Harry's face showed his confusion. "What?"

Ginny answered for him, "He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him,"

"You _what?"_ said Harry

"I don't know what made me do it" Ron gasped "What was I playing at? There were people–all around- I've gone mad- everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall- and I asked her! She looked at me like some sort of sea slug or something-"

"-and then I pulled him away."Ginny interrupted.

Harry explained how Fleur was part veela and he probably got hit with her charm or something. Then Hermione came in and Ron knew… " Hey, Hermione, You're a girl." He said

"Oh well spotted, Ronald." Hermione practically spit acid at him.

"Well – you can come with one of us!" Ron said hoping it was him

"No, I can't" Hermione snapped

Ron explained their predicament but Hermione didn't let in. She seemed to think Ron was asking her as a last resort, which wasn't the case, but then again, maybe it was better to let her think that until he got his feelings worked out. Harry finally told him that Ron would be going with Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw, who was definitely _not_ the person he wanted to go with. "It's better than nothing" Ron sighed

The day of the Yule Ball was nothing special. Ron tried his best to avoid Hermione _and_ Fleur in spite of being embarrassed again, which was hard seeing as Harry and Hermione were still as chummy as ever.

Ron got dressed in his frilly, smelly, old, dress robes at 6:30 (the ball was at 7) and tried his best to make the monstrosity look as normal as possible. At 6:45 He realized that wasn't possible.

Just before, Harry and Pavarti, and Ron and Padma walked into the Great Hall for the festivities Professor McGonagall stopped them and said, "Champions over here please!" Harry was dragged away from Ron and got in line with the rest of the Champions. Padma sighed, she seemed as happy to be there as Ron did.

Ron spent the entirety of the Yule Ball sitting by the drinks and sulking, he didn't even budge when Padma left him for a Durmstrang student. It turned out Hermione was going with Viktor Krum, the strong, handsome, and in most ways perfect, Durmstrang student. Ron scowled he should've asked Hermione earlier, and kinder. She looked flawless in her gown and Ron couldn't help but imagine her draped over his arm instead of Krum's.

"It's hot isn't it?" Hermione said towards midnight as she strode over toward them after dancing, "Viktor's just gone to get us some drinks."

Ron's heart lurched at the sound of his name. "_Viktor? _Hasn't he asked you to cal him _Vicky _yet?"

Hermione looked shocked, "what's up with you?" she asked

"if you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you" Ron said, he didn't want Hermione to know why he was really mad.

"Ron- what?" Hermione questioned, the anger rising in her voice.

"He's from _Durmstrang_!" Ron spat " He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You- you're "Ron thought about the right words to say "_fraternizing with the enemy, _that's what you're doing!" Hermione's mouth fell open and she went on about how excited Ron had been to see him in the beginning. Hermione was finally saying all the things she wanted to. Ron had obviously insulted her and she stormed off out of the Hall saying that he had spoiled _everything_.

After she left, Ron's face softened. "I shouldn't have said that" he said, and rushed after her.

Ron found her halfway up the stairs and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around "Hermione…. "Tears were rushing down her face, "I don't know what to say, except-"Ron leaned in to her face and brushed her lips softly with his. "That's why I was so mad Hermione."

Hermione's face lit up and she leaned in again. Once again they kissed, and that one kiss made Ron yearn for another and he almost thought there would be except that when he leaned in for a third time there was nothing but air, and he heard the clicking of Hermione's heels against the stone. _I've wanted you to know for awhile_. He thought as he sat on the stairs replaying the last scene in his head.

**** I used some dialogue from GOB if you recognize it, that's why**


End file.
